Love ya, brotha
by CookieCollabs
Summary: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PAST ACT 5, DO NOT READ THIS. "You were always my favourite troll, you know that right? Right? You will always be my favourite. Forever, and ever, and ever, brotha. Always, and always. I love ya, brotha." Snapped!Gamzee implied PBJ


**Title: **Love ya, brotha  
><strong>Author:<strong> **krissykunn**  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>implied PBJ (aka Gamzee/Tavros)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>snapped!Gamzee, spoilers for Act 5 and up, foul language  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Act 5  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I, Alfie, do not own Homestuck.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PAST ACT 5, DO NOT READ THIS. "You were always my favourite troll, you know that right? Right? You will always be my favourite. Forever, and ever, and ever, brotha. Always, and always. I love ya, brotha." Snapped!Gamzee implied Gamzee/Tavros**  
>AN:** _So, my friend gave me this to work with: PARRY THE OCTOPUS FROM JUPITER. WORK FROM THERE. Yeah, love you too, Rachel. But it makes me wonder how I got this piece of fiction from those words… This is in Gamzee's point of view, or else I wouldn't have been able to write this the way I wanted it._

Hey, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Yup, yup, you got it. It _has _been awhile. But that's alright, man, because I'll always motherfucking forgive you, right? Right? Always, always. There's no way I couldn't forgive you, man. I don't know how I couldn't. It kills me just to think about it, brother, it just does. I can't, I can't.

It makes me laugh, it does. It really makes me laugh. You want to know what it so hilarious to me right now? The look on your face. The look of terror that is spread across your face. It makes me laugh that you're scared of me, man. Why are you scared of me? I'm only hurting you, man, only hurting you! There's nothing to worry about!

Stop looking so terrified. I'm only here to motherfucking help you, man, you know that, right? Don't look so petrified. Don't, don't. It'll only make things worse for you, bro. If you keep calm, and carry on with your business, this won't hurt nearly as much as it will. Not nearly as much as it will if you fight. So, man, do me a favour, and behave for me, alright?

I care for you, bro, I really do. That's why I'm doing this for you, that's why. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be doing this to you. Don't look at me like that, man. You're motherfucking killing me here. But I'll just keep on doing what I need to do.

It hurts, I know, I know. Stop screaming, they'll find out. Just stop screaming, and you won't feel as much pain as you do. You're only hurting yourself, fighting against me like that, bro. If you stop, it won't hurt as much, it won't. Stop it. Stop fighting against me, and maybe we'll have some fun.

Hey, are you laughing? Are you laughing with me? Hey, bro, hey. Laugh with me, won't you? If you laugh, it'll make you feel a whole lot better, man, it will. See? I'm laughing, and I feel a lot better now. I feel so high. I'm laughing and having a ball, so why aren't you? It's no fun when you aren't enjoying it, bro, so lighten up, won't you?

Look me in the eyes, man. I want to see your eyes one more time before it is the end. Bro, don't avoid my eye contact. I know it hurts, I know. You don't need to tell me. Calm down, bro, calm down. It'll all be okay soon, okay? So calm down, okay?

Oh, look, we're almost done, man, we're almost done. Almost there, bro. Just a little more, okay? Just a little more. Shh, stop telling me it hurts. Motherfucker, I know it hurts. I can feel your pain. I can hear it in your delicious screams, man. I love to hear your screams, and yet I want you to shut up. I can't stand to hear you in so much pain, because it makes me feel so crazy.

Come on, bro, just hold out a little longer. The pain is almost gone, see? We're almost there, bro, almost there. Do you see how this has worked out? You wouldn't have been in so much pain if you hadn't screamed so loudly, man.

Almost done, almost done. You're almost motherfucking done, man. You've done very well, yes, you have. But it would've gone so much better if you hadn't screamed so motherfucking loud. But that's alright. I care for you, so I forgive you, bro. It's okay. You can stop screaming now. The pain is gone, isn't it? You can stop.

No? The pain isn't gone? I thought I had gotten rid of all of your pain, bro. Why didn't you tell me before? I would've gotten rid of it sooner if you had told me. Man, you need to tell me these things sooner, or else it won't turn out very well if you don't. Please, bro. Please tell me if it hurts too much, because I love to hear that you are in pain. I love to hear that you are not okay. I want this to be over with as soon as possible, man.

Can you hear me, bro? Can you hear me? Man, are you blanking out on me already? That was motherfucking fast, you know. A little too fast? Was I too rough, was I? Again, you need to speak up next time, bro, you really do. Come on, bro.

There you go again, screaming. Stop screaming, bro. It'll only hurt you more if you scream so loudly. It hurts your throat, doesn't it? I suggest you stop. They'll hear you, you know. They'll hear, and then they'll find you. They'll motherfucking find you, and then they'll take you away from me. That isn't fine, motherfucker, it isn't. I don't want them to take you away from me, so that's why I'm doing the honours before it happens, okay? It's going to be okay, bro.

You're drifting away now. Cool, cool. See? It's all over now. You're free of your pain now, bro, and you'll be okay where you are now. Tell me when you get to wherever you're going, man, okay? Can you do that for me, can you?

You were always my favourite troll, you know that right? Right? You will always be my favourite. Forever, and ever, and ever, brotha. Always, and always. I love ya, brotha.

**A/N: **_This really shouldn't have happened, but oh look, it did. So… This was my first piece of fiction, by the way, and hopefully not my last._


End file.
